Memoirs from my Void
by Mae Liz
Summary: Lance dies and leaves Kitty alone in Bayville. When the professor sees no progress he sends her to Europe! Kete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is my new story with a twist. I am trying new narrative styles; tell me if it works and if you all like it! The book Memoirs of A Geisha by Arthur Golden inspired the new style, and I hope that it sounds ok. Read and Review please!

Memoirs from the Mutant Wars

To look at me now you would think that I had been born and bred as a mutant, and that I had always known that I was one, you couldn't be more wrong. At a mere glance my life appears perfect. I had a beautiful husband, successful children and a vast network of friends. No one would ever tell you any different because we don't like to talk a lot about our past. After all, everyone who needs to know lived it or was told. This is one of the few times that I have told my story.

Older people tell you all the time that meeting one person, or one event was the worst and the best thing in their life, I am about to tell you that as well. Well meeting Lance Alvers was that fateful experience that is both bad and yet good. Let me explain this more simply, Lance is the only reason that my powers were exposed when they were.

I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I never loved him and that it wasn't love at first sight, at 15 anything is possible. I did love Lance, and a part of me always will. After all no one is purely evil no matter what the actions they go through with suggest.

In Illinois when I was growing up there isn't much to say. I was an average human girl. We heard rumors of people with psychic powers and we had people come in with fairs that would 'tell your future.' No one believed that little Kitty Pryde would ever associate with 'the likes of those people.'

My parents supported me in anything that I chose to do. I was a cheerleader when I was little and then I moved on to dance and gymnastics, where being small and agile would definantly become good attributes. I was normal until high school. I was never very popular and though I thought that I was pretty I could never seem to attract the guys that I wanted to. They all went for the preppy cheerleaders.

I was at the stage that every teenager goes through when they feel that no one cares and that nothing matters. At the end of first semester when our cumulative GPAs came out my parents were thrilled and made plans to take me to New York over Spring Break as a reward. My cumulative was a 4.6 on a 4.0 scale. My parents were so happy. It didn't matter to me though, I just went to school, and semi paid attention and managed to get almost perfect grades. No one knew how lonely I was inside. Then Lance came into my life.

I don't know if I had never seen him before or if I had just never paid attention, but one day at school I just woke up and saw him, there is no other way to describe it. He looked exciting and I wanted to impress him. I thought that maybe my life would pick up if I could get into his crowd, he was definantly a rebellious boy and his hair and attire proved it, but I knew that I couldn't let my parents find out, my grades would have to stay up in the process.

It didn't take long to figure out his name, but weird things started to happen. I was waking up in the mornings downstairs, and sometimes in the basement. I didn't let my parents on to that either. I just thought that I was sleepwalking down there at night. I never saw my blankets hanging through the ceiling as my parents would a few weeks later after I had become accustomed to the idea of sleepwalking.

The morning that I finally figured out what was happening was normal. I got bullied by the cheerleaders and was shoved and locked into a locker. This was routine though. They always did it before gym and told the gym teacher that I was sick and in the Nurse's office. The gym teacher thought that I was truly sick, looking back I think that she thought that I had cancer or something because when I always showed up I was winded and looked like I had been through a train wreck, the janitors don't go down the hallways very often, so I could be in there a few periods.

One day something happened that was different. I fell through the locker door and right onto Lance Alvers, the resident bad boy who I was trying so hard to impress. He had been spray-painting the lockers with red spray paint and now had a red line across his face. I think that you all can assume the rest from there.

The move to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the change to living in New York was the first of many changes for me as a mutant. I never knew that mutants existed, and definantly not in the numbers that we would later increase to.


	2. First Love, First Misery

Somekindafreaky- have you learned nothing about me? Me write a lancitty for any lengthy period of time? You have to be nuts… you are definantly losing it!

Memoirs from the mutant wars

Chapter 2

First Love, First Misery

A few years passed and we were all to be taught at the institute. Very rarely did we leave, I mean what could we do? No one out there wanted to associate with mutant kind and I guess that I could see why, after all they saw us as "Modern Day Terrorists in New York."

I can say that I understood, but I can't say that I wasn't hurt by it. Looking at how we had been showcased to them made sense though. How often had they seen us help people versus how often had they seen the destructive side of some of us? Just like any group of people we had our bad seeds, ours were just blessed with superpowers, and in most cases, bigger screw-ups.

Here is the thing about the human race though, they can shun something and expect it to protect them and THEN they can't figure out why it won't come back and help. That is how they treated us. They were horrible to us, but in their time of need they wanted us there. None of us fell for it, though the professor made us help in certain, select cases­­­­­­­­­.

After Apocalypse everything hanged, and I can't say that it was for the worst either. It drove me closer to quite a few people and forged friendships that would last forever. After his defeat the Acolytes came to live with us at the mansion, and I have to admit it was more interesting, and added more spice to our daily routines that bordered on monotony.

"Everyone we will be having a few new people moving in and they are here to stay. It is now a time of dire need for mutants and they need our help. I ask you to help them with no questions, just trust my judgement." The professor said one day pulling us all into his spacious office.

"Who is it Professor?" Jean asks excitedly.

"The Acolytes. All I ask is that you all try to get along. In time you will see that none of them are bad people and that you may even share a common interest or two with them."

"But why?" I had to ask. The thought of them moving in actually scared me and I felt that my home was being invaded. It wasn't a very pretty feeling.

"There are many things going on outside these walls that are hard to explain Katherine, I just hope that you will all someday understand." And that was that.

The next day they moved in. The once spacious living area suddenly seemed jammed and teeming with activity. Who wouldn't want to fall for the new hot boys that would be moving in? Needless to say I was thrilled because Lance was coming with them, it had been almost two months since I had seen him, but the moment that I ran to him I noticed that something was different. I noticed that only he and Pietro had come from the Brotherhood. No one else had come and I knew that that was beyond odd.

I skillfully avoided Lance over the next two weeks and saw him only during DR sessions and at meals. Nothing seemed to change; I couldn't take the look in his eyes. I just couldn't begin to understand. I wouldn't know until nearly six months later about the bitter fight that had erupted in the Brotherhood house when Magneto had come to "collect his team." I had kept hoping that Lance would cheer up and come find me, that he would want to see me, but when he did find me it was my first taste of heartbreak. I had no idea that it was even coming until he approached me in my bedroom one night.

"Kitty?" Lance asked knocking on my bedroom door one night. "We really need to talk, I want to know why you are avoiding me." The sadness in his voice choked me up. I had no idea that I had been hurting him this much by simply avoiding him. I opened my door slowly, I was afraid to face him. "Baby," he started as he entered the room and swept me up into his arms. There was something wrong and I wanted to know, so when he let me down I sat down on my bed and motioned for him to join me.

"What's wrong Lance? I didn't mean to hurt you… you're just-"

"I know honey. All will come out in time. Right now I can't tell you. Something happened when Magneto came to us before he made me move here. I promise to tell you, if you will leave with me and we can go away together."

"I don't understand Lance. Why do you want to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you, I just can't stay here. I need out. Kitty you know how I feel about this place, I would do anything for you, but there are things that I can't handle here. Only problem is that now the situation is worse. I love you, I want to be together forever. I never want to leave you Kitten."

"Lance I-" Before I could even finish the sentence I had burst into tears and his arms were wrapped around me. All I knew was that he was leaving me and that I couldn't go with him. Where would we go?

"Calm down honey." Lance whispered into my ear as his hands massaged my back. This was the most romantic that I had ever seen him, and I didn't want to loose him now of all times. "It will be ok. Shh…. Baby?"

"I can't loose you, Lance. I love you. Please, baby… don't leave." Apparently tears have no effect on Lance because the next morning he was gone. I would love to be able to say that the note he left me helped me heal, but I don't lie very well and I won't start now. The note was simple, but that was all he needed. He told me that it was unfair of him to claim a girl as awesome and beautiful as I was and not be able to be there for her and he thanked me for warming his heart of ice. I still have that note, and the letter he sent me months later, just a few days before his death. That has to be the part that hit me hardest, having my first love die. Like I said before he was the first one to ever show me love, and I took his death hard.


	3. Lance's Last Act

Memoirs from the Mutant Wars

Chapter 3

Lance's Last Act

After Lance died I had no idea where I was going to go in life or whom I could turn to. I had friends yes, but the love of my life was gone. There was no repairing the damage that this caused me. I thought that I would never get out of this black hole that I felt was because of my own failure somehow. It may have just been guilt, or it may have been some repressed feeling, as everyone liked to say then. The facts were the same no matter how I looked at them. My only love was dead and I had let him leave me. I had allowed it. A few days later I received a letter with no address that Jean almost didn't give me. I saw the handwriting on the front and knew whose it was in an instant.

Dear Kitty,

If you are getting this letter than I won't be coming back to you. I am sorry. I had so many plans for us. I just hope that it isn't too hard on you.

I have been here in Cali trying to work to earn a life for us. I wanted to come back and tell you this myself on one knee, but it looks like I won't be able to. Just remember that you will always have my love. I don't care what happens, even when you marry another man, I will be there to watch over you and I won't let anything happen to you.

I told you that night before I left that I would eventually tell you what happened to make me so upset. I won't break that promise to you, though you can show this letter to no one. They may kill you for knowing, and they ma then hunt down the helpful people that I have met here.

The night before the move to the X-mansion Magneto came to the Brotherhood house and started picking a fight with Mystique. Generally when he showed up none of us knew because he was always so secretive. Well not that night, he came in and demanded that the Brotherhood disbands and that we join the Acolytes. He gave us no choice and Mystique did not like that.

None of us liked his attitude, and then he snapped. You might see him as a hero, but I never will. He said that he would order the Acolytes to burn the house and us in it if we did not comply, since he claimed we were his team. I will never obey him. He flat out condones murder. I don't know what he has done with Mystique. He locked her in handcuffs to nullify her powers. He said we had to follow him, or he would kill her in from of us. Toad ran, and he wasn't too happy about that. He started to beat Mystique right there in front of us. He was hitting her hard, but she never once lost her pride in herself.

I doubt she is alive, but she did not let him win. She may have been a bitch to us, but we all respected her. She gave us freedom. When he captured her Toad and Freddie ran. I am sure that they are safe, so don't worry about them. They will find you when they are ready.

I could not live under him. The rest of the story I do not have the heart to tell you. I hope that you will never see that side of Magneto and I wish you luck in your future. I will be with you baby, I will always be with you in more ways than one. The ring in the bottom of this envelope on the chain was the one that I was going to propose to you with. Wear it on the chain for me, not on your finger. When you move on I still want you to keep it for me, never loose it. It's the only thing that I have to give you that I had dreamed you would have.

The key in the bottom of the envelope opens a safebox at the First Federal Bank in Bayville. I was saving all of money and you should find a good sum of money there. I want you to have, but act quickly; I don't trust the people in Bayville. I hope that this helps you in your future since I can't be there. Please be happy, for me.

I will always love you,

Lance

Ps. Always remember that I love you, even if you love someone else.


	4. Xavier's plan to heal a broken heart

Somekindafreaky- you will get Romance if and when I decide you deserve it! I am the Queen of my universe! Though I might be more willing to speed up the pace if I could get more reviewers! And this is not inviting you to submit reviews anonymously.

Memoirs of the Void

Chapter 4

Xavier's plan to heal a broken heart

After I read the end of Lance's letter I took the key and went to the bank he had mentioned, hoping that no one would cause a scene. Thankfully no one did, but the stares I received were horrible. I remember almost bursting into tears then and there from them. It was almost too much for me to bare.

When I was safe and back at the institute again I finally counted the money. It was four thousand dollars! I had never held so much cash in my hands before. Instantly I wished that Lance were with me to share my joy, then moments later I realized what that money was for: a wedding, marriage, kids, and the list continues. I was determined that I would spend it in a way that he would approve of and that I would try my hardest to increase the gift he had given me, so my next step was the professor.

"Kitty! It's nice to see you up and about again with normal vigor. What is the matter?" He asked the second I had settled myself in an overstuffed chair.

"It's about Lance, Professor. Well, I guess that it isn't directly about him. I received a letter yesterday from him that held a key in it to a rather large amount of money." At this point I had to stop and regain control of my emotions because I was afraid that I would burst into tears in a second. "He left me four thousand dollars to do anything with. He said that he had been saving it for us... for a life together. I want to invest it so that it will grow, like an emergency fund. I don't know how to do it."

"I have several ways of investing it, if that is your desire." Then the professor went on to explain several ideas that he had had to invest his own money so that if something should happen we would be ok. In the end I asked him to do with my money the same that he was doing with his, and he assured me that he would and that it would grow... I had no idea how much then, but when I needed it years later, was I ever happy.

Lance's letter marked the beginning of a horrible time for me. It was a complete shock and I was completely unprepared. Who is ready for the love of their life to suddenly die? It helped me that I had many close friends at the institute and that I had become close with our newest addition of the Acolytes. I think that there were sparks with one or two of them at the time, but it was an unspoken rule that I was off limits. No one would let anyone hit on me during this time, I am grateful for that.

My world was spinning for months after I got his letter, and after about three months something inside of me just snapped. I kept having these dreams about a future with Lance; I think that that is what caused the snap.

I had been seeing Lance and I ten years in the future. We were sitting outside a house by the shore in a swing. There were three children, two playing in the yard and an infant in my arms, just like I was in Lance's arms. We were watching the sunset and talking when all of a sudden everything went black and I was left utterly alone, and all of the warmth left.

I don't know what happened after that because I woke up in the med lab. Apparently I had tried to commit suicide because both of my wrists were tightly bandaged and I had IV's injected into my arms.

"Mon Chere ya be awake!" He exclaims excitedly from beside my bed. "Don't ya ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"(Fear the Remy talking in first person!)

"Sorry Remy. How long have I been out of it?" I asked bringing a hand up to shield my eyes from the light. At this point I had no idea what was going on, it looked like a weird dream. "I don't understand what is going on? Why am I in the med lab?"

"Mon chere, ya don't remember? Ya tried ta commit suicide. It's not dat bad without him, Remy understands, he's been through it." Remy took my hand and I could have sworn that not only did his eyes glisten with tears but that they were swollen with the ones already spent. It was in that moment that I knew that I would move on, but it tore at my heart. Seeing Remy's tears made me cry, and when I told him about the dream he let me cry myself out on his shoulder.

After another few weeks Professor Xavier decided that I was getting no better and that I needed to leave the institute for a while for a place where I had no memories of Lance. I was sent to a group of mutants that called themselves Excalibur and I still swear to this day that Logan set me up somehow and that he made Pete Wisdom my personal hell. Pete may have been the best person for me there, but he was a nightmare (at times) to live with.


	5. The Nightmare that was Pete

Memoirs of the Void

Chapter 5

The Nightmare that was Pete

Let me tell you something about this guy, the second I saw him I knew that he was going to be a nightmare for me. Logan and Pete are definantly similar, but there is one MAJOR difference: Logan knows the meaning of sympathy, empathy and all that good stuff whereas Pete made my life a living hell. It was like he said 'you are going to open up to me or I shall torment you with no end' and what made it worse was that I was getting the vibe that he enjoyed it!

It is an understatement to say that Pete and I got off to a disastrous start, it was pure hell. With my downcast eyes and my overall bad mood everyday I was an obvious target for his moods and merciless temperament. Everyday he would direct negative comments and typical Pete jokes my way, all in the hope of opening me up, or that is what I was lead to believe later. Let's just say I never wanted to be near him at first, though I slowly got used to him, and, though I fought it, he became important to me, more so than I would have imagined or wanted.

I would have bet good money that Logan was somehow paying him to get me to come out of my shell, but he didn't have to bully me, or treat me as horribly as he did! After a long effort (of over a year and a half) things started to change between us, it was almost like magic, if you believe in all that supernatural good stuff. I saw him in a totally different light, though I was so unsure of what he thought of me... and I didn't want to betray Lance. I still felt as though if I were to enter a relationship then I would be betraying Lance's memory and seem like I never loved him.

"They want you back in the States, Kitten." Pete said one morning as I left my room. He looked like someone was making him swallow needles.

"What's wrong Pete? You look sad I thought that you, of all people, would be glad to see me leave." I said smiling, but it was nowhere near sincere, and didn't show at all in my eyes. It was hard for me to think of leaving, but I knew that I was needed back home, but I was not ready to leave just yet.

"That's bull shit and you know it. I may not be the nicest guy to you all the time, but look at yourself now! You are doing much better than when you came here from the states, you actually talk now!"

"You're right Pete." I said looking up into his eyes. Then I did something that shocked even me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips and then had the nerve to walk nonchalantly down the hallway.

The next thing that I knew I was facing Pete and smelling the scent of alcohol and cigarettes, but it didn't end there. The next second Pete's lips were on mine, almost crushing them, and I was kissing him back, and enjoying it! It had been so long since anyone had shown an interest in me, and it felt so much better than I remembered that I backed away. My last kiss had been from Lance over two years ago, but it was nothing like that! There was more passion in that one kiss than Lance and I had ever shared.

"Wow... Pete...I-"

"Ya don't have ta say anything. I understand that. Though Kit, it's been over two years. Ya need ta allow yourself ta be loved again."

That was the beginning of a major change in our relationship. I didn't go back to New York since I decided that I wasn't healed just yet, I wasn't leaving until I allowed someone to love me and I loved him back. I decided that I owed it to Lance to make myself happy, after all, hadn't he been trying to give me just that? Well, I also wanted to see if anything would happen between the two of us... I must admit that it was fun to watch and everyone thought that there was a soap opera in the house! Pete came to me a few days later, I should have seen it coming, but I didn't.

"Kitty," Pete said approaching me in an empty hallway, " I don't want you to leave with the kiss from a couple days ago still bothering me. I don't know how you feel about us but I'm falling for you... I did not just mean to say it like that."

"It's ok Pete, I think that I understand. I'm just not sure that I can commit to anything. It's been so long since... well... you were the first person to kiss me since Lance."

"You stated out as me mission, but now ye're more than that, and it hurts me ta admit that ta yer deaf ears."

"I'm not deaf... it just hurts. I fell in love with you a long time ago, but it feels so much like I am betraying Lance. I have loved you in the depths of my heart for so long, almost like I loved you when I first saw you."

"Kit, how many times do you need me to repeat this, he would want you to be happy. I am more than willing to do whatever you will let me do to make it that way." Pete sighed when I didn't respond and he sensed my inner struggle because he grabbed my shoulders and made me look up at him. " I am willing to do anything for you. You won't get this offer from me often, but I know what Lance meant to you, and I know what that Hell is like."

"He was my first love, my first everything. He was the only guy to ever kiss me... until you." I told him as tears welled up in my eyes. " When he left to go to California he was working to save up for us to get married and have a life together. We were going to have a house and everything, be independent from the institute. I wanted that so much, that is why it is just so hard to let go. He died while trying to provide a future for me."

"I can promise you that exact same thing. I will give you anything in my power to give you. I can't say that it will be perfect, but I will do it, if you want me."


	6. Goodbye Void

Melissarxy1- that is not where it is gonna end... though I have so many problems doing Pete. Trying to do my best.

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- Thank you very much!

CatBlack400- fast enough for you? If you want good X-Men fics read the reply that I sent to you, I think that you'll like them since you like mine(and they know that they are being talked about, I would almost put money on it!)

Memoirs of my Void

Chapter 6

Good-bye Void

I remember looking at Pete for the longest time before I spoke up. We just stood there staring at each other. I was sorting through my thoughts and Pete... I guess that he was just being Pete, and that meant he was getting impatient with no answer. When I mentally stepped away from my thoughts it looked like he was fidgeting on the spot, I thought that it was cute. Here is big bad Pete who wants everyone to think that he is uber macho and he is fidgeting like a little kid! I couldn't help but laugh.

"And what's so funny?"

"Nothing at all, Pete. I'm sorry, I know that just standing here is rude of me, but I was so shocked. I never dreamed that anyone would ever offer anything like that to me again."

"Like I said luv, I don't promise that it will be perfect, but it will be as perfect as I can make it. Kitty I want to see you happy, that's all I want."

"I accept that offer, Wisdom. Are you really willing to go through with this with me?"

"Would I have offered if I hadn't? You are one flighty bird, ya know that?"

I can't say that things were perfect for us, but they were perfect with Lance either, but here is the big difference, Pete cared about my opinions and didn't debate me when they were different from his. I kept expecting Pete to be like Lance in that respect and blow up on me and break up with me over something so trivial as what movie to watch, boy was I ever wrong.

Pete didn't pressure me the way Lance did either, he didn't bring up sex every waking moment, and he actually waited until I brought it up! Man, was he one major catch or what? Put that in the record book ladies, but just remember there was no way he would have left me for the world. You could come up in your birthday suit and he would have turned away, after all, who really wants obsessed fan girls? Not my Pete, that's for sure.

We started out very innocent. We would hold hands as we walked, or watched a movie together and would almost always eat together. That slowly traveled to kissing and cuddling, and I am going to assume that you can guess from there, but we didn't delve too far into the bases, we stopped when and where I wanted to.

We had our first fight two months after we started dating. It wasn't a blow up like with Lance either; Pete actually apologized later for it. He was going to the other side of England (I still didn't know the lay of the land, I decided to leave that to the native) for some kind of business thing. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing and when he promised to come back safe the look never reached his eyes. They were absolutely void of expression. I knew he was hiding something, I just didn't know what,

It just so happened that someone actually knew, and was willing to tell me after he left. Betsy was concerned and had no idea that I didn't know. She said more than what I knew and when I must have looked confused it struck her that I was clueless.

"He didn't tell you before he left?"

"No, that's why we were fighting. Betsy I just want him to be honest with me, I want to know why he is hiding things from me." I know that I was crying because she dropped the dish back into the dishwater came over and sat down beside me.

"Kitty he is only hiding things that you don't want to know anyway, trust me. I'll give Pete credit when he deserves it, you don't want in on this." She sighed deeply from her seat beside me and looked as if she was swallowing nails. "Kitty he was into some things that he doesn't want you involved in. He'll explain them to you someday, just be patient." I started to cry harder at this point, what did everyone know but me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? I should be telling Betsy this, shouldn't I? Why was the girlfriend left out of everything? It didn't make sense then, but I am glad that Betsy didn't tell me.

"I can tell you why Pete left though. Pete wasn't always on our side of things, and when he changed sides it was ugly. I wasn't there to see it, but he has told me enough so that I can read between the lines. He made quite a few enemies, but gained several powerful allies as well.

"Pete got a tip the morning that he left. Apparently those said enemies are out for blood. He doesn't want to bring it here. He is going to get them away from you. No one ever said Pete was perfect, who would tell that big of a lie, but he loves you, and he would rather die than hurt you. He is protecting his interests you could say." And with that she stood up and went back to her dish in the sink. "So don't be mad at him, he is doing everything in his power to keep all of us safe, especially you."

"Half-Pint!" Came the familiar voice of Logan as he came in uninvited. "We need ya back at the institute." I guess that when you find something good you never truly have a chance to appreciate it before life intervenes with something new, and I had no reason to tell Logan no, except that I had to wait for Pete.

Two days later Logan came back, dragging Pete back with him as well.

"Wot in bloody hell is your problem?"

"I ain't got one. Ya needed ta get yer ass back here so that Half-Pint would come back home. She ain't leavin without ya and we need her."

"Is there a problem with that Logan? I can't leave alone, it wouldn't be right." I said as I looked into Pete's eyes and he knew he was sunk, he was going back home with me.


	7. Tell Me or Loose Me

Memoirs from my Void

Chapter 7

Tell Me or Loose Me

"Pete," I began slowly on the plane ride back to America, "I know why you left. I know that you were protecting me in the best way you know how, but I can protect me too. I'm a big girl. I can handle a few bad guys." I said running my index finger along his jaw line. "I was left out of his life before, I won't be left out of yours as well."

"Kit yer makin this bloody difficult, I hope ya know that. This is gonna bugger up me plans." Pete said flashing a smile as he closes his eyes and looks up at the ceiling of the plane. "I did what me heart told me was right."

"No, you did what you ego told you was right. Wisdom we are in this together. Either you start being honest or I start leaving." I told him staring right into his eyes as he turned his face to meet them again. I was so nervous he would tell me that I might as well start walking, but the look on his face was more serious that that. He didn't know what to do. Was it best to tell me and keep me or not and keep me safe, but he didn't want to loose me. The look in his eyes told anyone that.

"Kit, yer not gonna believe me if I tell ya."

"Try me wisdom. Just try your story and see if I do or not."

The story he told me was a hard one to believe at first. I didn't want to believe that he was a part of the group that he was speaking of. He began his tale about Black Air and it went from there. He told me about his escape, and finding Excalibur afterward. The look in his eyes told me he was being truthful. The story was painful.

"I can understand if you can't be with me after what I've done. I did it before you, and I will be paying for me mistakes for the rest of me life."

"Pete these people made you do horrible things, but I can't hold that against you. I love you, truly I do. Do you think that Lance was innocent?"

"Compared to me he was."

"No, he wasn't. There was a side of him that no one knew but me. There were things about him that I never knew, and never wanted to. You've told me about what you did with Black Air, but why did you go? Why did you leave your family?"

His story still amazes me today. Pete was always such a caring man to me, but he wasn't raised to be one. He wasn't raised with the love and affection that he showed me. He didn't come from a family anything like mine was. His family was broken, and full of problems. I wanted to cry after I heard about it. Everyone should feel the love of their parents; no one should be denied that.

Not that his sister was bad for him, it's just not the same as your parents.

"Keety!" Kurt exclaimed jumping on me so quickly he nearly knocked me down. Rogue followed just moments after, throwing her arms around me from the side.

"So Remy be seein' dat ya found a new man. Mon chere, ya told Remy ya wanted him!" Remy says slowly walking over to the welcoming party and I broke free of Kurt and Rogue, to wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you Remy. I missed you so much."

"Remy be glad ta her it, and he be glad ta know dat ya can smile now too. Remy missed dat beautiful smile."

"Now yer gonna have ta stop talking to me girl like that." Pete responds placing his hand on my back and smiling at Remy.

"Merde, why did mon chere pick ya ova Remy? Remy be insulted petite. What made ya chose Wisdom when ya had Remy de whole time? A very devoted Remy?"

"Remy, you're like my brother… Pete is more than that." I joked pulling away from Remy, and into Pete's arms.

"Hey Kitty." Pietro says emerging from the crowd, his face still haunted by the events of previous years. "It's been a while, a lot of us thought that you weren't coming back."

"Pietro!" Was all I could say before throwing my arms around him. If anyone had understood what I was going through after Lance it would have been him. "You look like shit, what have you been doing, sleeping on nails?"

"Welcome home Kitty. You look great. Isn't that how it goes when you see someone after two years? No, I haven't been sleeping on nails, I've just missed you." He says picking me up and spinning me around so quickly that all I could see was a blur of color around me. "It's been tough. First Lance leaves, then we hear he's dead. Then you try to commit suicide, and then you leave. I just felt like no one has understood me, that's all. It's good to have you back."

"I can tell you missed me, so why am I here again?"

"Let's get Kitty and our newest member to the meeting room, and see if we can't explain everything." Ororo says slowly guiding everyone back into the main parts of the X-Mansion.

"Pete, I don't see half of the old team, something has happened." I whisper slowly, nearly into his ear and Logan turns and waits for us to catch up.

"That is why you're back here Half-Pint. That is why you weren't given a choice this time." Logan says gruffly as he turns around and leads the group into the room. All I could think to do was tighten my grip on Pete's hand as I walked to what I felt was my doom.

A/N- Now I'm going to be honest, I have no idea where this was going. Well, I do and I don't. It's been about two years, so if anyone has any ideas (if anyone even reads this, I understand if you don't) then just tell me. I'm trying to update everything that I have chapters ready for, and this was what I had guys. Please review and please, please, please give me some ideas on catastrophes.


End file.
